Mirelurk (Fallout 3)
Swamplurk queen Catfish mirelurk |location =Capital Wasteland }} These '''Mirelurks' are giant mutated crustaceans living in the Potomac River watershed in 2277. They can be commonly found together with the reptilian mirelurk kings. Fallout 3 initially featured four types of mirelurks, with two more being added in the Point Lookout add-on. Characteristics Biology Gameplay attributes All mirelurks except for kings are protected by a thick shell which is difficult to penetrate, even with powerful ballistic weapons such as the Gauss rifle. The face, however, is unarmored but presents a small target. Furthermore, when charging, a mirelurk will lower its head to protect this area. However, the face will inevitably be exposed once the creature commences close combat. Extremities are also more vulnerable than the rest of the body, though not as much as the face. Low-level characters will find mirelurks to be among their deadliest enemies. Mirelurks are extremely territorial, and they will attack any trespasser on sight and run it down relentlessly. They also appreciate strength in numbers, often breaking away to solicit support if there are additional mirelurks in the area. Mirelurks are never found alone. Mirelurk meat, especially the soft shell variety, is highly nutritious and grants some of the highest HP replenishment of any food in the game. This is reinforced by Grandma Sparkle, as she will tell the player that mirelurk meat is "the best meat you can get out here." Both are slightly radioactive, but no more than typical food. Chefs throughout the wasteland have developed many culinary uses for mirelurk; the most prominent being the creation of mirelurk cakes. A recipe for these cakes can be found in a fridge in the Anchorage War Memorial, however it cannot be made by the player character. Variants Mirelurk The most common type of mirelurk has a whitish-gray shell, are about a head shorter than a normal human, and walk slightly slower than a human. Mirelurks fight with their claws and lack ranged attacks. Additionally, at close range they can charge forward in a brief burst of speed for a headbutt, which also makes it impossible to target their face. However, their face is most vulnerable in the seconds after a headbutt, when their 'head' is raised. |level =6 |perception =4 |hp =120‡ |dr =0 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =2 |attack1 =Melee (28 ) |items =* Mirelurk meat }} ‡ Due to their hard shells, shots on the torso only do half of the normal damage. Mirelurk hunter A much larger, reddish-brown colored version of mirelurk. In addition to their two main arms, hunters also have two pairs of small, segmented appendages growing out of their chest which they may attack with, but very rarely. Mirelurk hunters inhabit the Potomac River in the northern wastes and several sewers and caves near the metropolitan area of the Capital, along with a good number in the Anchorage War Memorial. Hunters are very aggressive and are more difficult to kill, due to their increased strength, speed, and health. They appear more frequently at higher levels. Their powerful pincers inflict heavy damage, and can knock back low level characters easily. |level =9 |perception =6 |hp =250‡ |dr =0 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =2 |attack1 =Melee (50 ) |items =* Mirelurk meat * Soft-shell mirelurk meat }} ‡ Due to their hard shells, shots on the torso only do half of the normal damage. Mirelurk king Mirelurk kings do not particularly resemble their crab-like "subjects," being more humanoid in appearance, unable to float in water, and with heads not unlike those of snapping turtles; the only commonality appears to be arms ending in pincers. They may be a separate species, living in some sort of symbiosis with the thick-shelled mirelurks. Also, unlike the other mirelurks, they have a ranged sonic projectile attack that bypasses Damage Resistance and is particularly effective at crippling the target's head. Mirelurk kings have less damage resistance than the "lower orders" of mirelurk, but require more damage to kill. They can be pickpocketed, though they don't have anything in their inventory, and reverse pickpocketing a grenade or mine reduces Karma. Mirelurk kings appear more frequently as the Lone Wanderer reaches higher levels. |level =12 |perception =7 |hp =375† |dr =0 |aggression =2 |confidence =3 |assistance =2 |attack1 =Melee (35 ) |attack2 =10 (sonic attack)‡ |items =* Mirelurk meat * Softshell mirelurk meat }} Nukalurk A mirelurk hunter variation indigenous to the Nuka-Cola plant. They are oddly colored, having a dark blue exoskeleton stippled with glowing blue features along certain regions of their bodies. This coloration is probably due to prolonged exposure and/or consumption of the radioactive strontium isotope that was used to color Nuka-Cola Quantum before the Great War. Interestingly, Nukalurks appear in both "regular" and "hunter" versions like their mirelurk cousins, yet the difference is purely cosmetic. Their meat is notable for a small boost in AP (a reflection of the effects of Nuka-Cola Quantum), in addition to Radiation and Hit Points. However, only 10 nukalurks appear in the game, limiting the amount of meat available to no more than 10, since they do not respawn. |level =6 |perception =4 |hp =120‡ |dr =0 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =2 |attack1 =Melee (28 ) |items =* Nukalurk meat }} Swamplurk Swamplurks (designated "mirelurk" in-game) are a variation of mirelurk which inhabit the swamps of Point Lookout. They are visually identical to mirelurk hunters except for their size, green-tinged shells (due to the swampy environment) and the lack of vestigial limbs on their abdomen. |level =6 |perception =4 |hp =120‡ |dr =0 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =2 |attack1 =Melee (28 ) |items =* Mirelurk meat }} Swamplurk queen Swamplurk queens (simply called "swamplurk" in-game) are a variation of the Capital Wasteland's mirelurk kings that inhabit the swamps of Point Lookout. Like the mirelurk kings, they are mutated from snapping turtles native to local rivers. They look extremely similar to kings, distinguishing traits being a mossy coloration and strangely shimmering, glowing, yellow eyes. Unlike mirelurk kings, the swamplurk queen spits acid from its mouth, similar to a centaur. Although not radioactive, this acid is highly damaging. Even with its lack of clothing, the swamplurk queen can be reverse pick pocketed with explosives. However, this results in some negative Karma. |level =20 |perception =9 |hp =600† |dr =0 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =2 |attack1 =Melee (60 ) |attack2 =100 (spit)‡ |items =* Mirelurk meat * Softshell mirelurk meat }} Catfish mirelurk A humanoid, mutated catfish known as a "catfish mirelurk" also appears in The Art of Fallout 3,The Art of Fallout 3, page 37 the art book available with the collector's edition of Fallout 3. Related quests * The Wasteland Survival Guide * Oasis * Agatha's Song Notes * Despite their aquatic origins, mirelurks cannot attack while swimming. A king's sonic attack, however, will penetrate water, so a swimming character is not safe from a mixed group of mirelurks. * Mirelurks make a loud, distinctive clicking noise, which will easily give away their presence. * Mirelurks appear to be immune to "stopping power" short of a mini-nuke. Even a missile or Gauss rifle bolt to the face will not faze them or slow their charge. Power fists and deathclaw gauntlets appear to repel them to some extent, but this is more likely due to their attack animations which tend to "push" things away. * As seen in Vault 92, white noise instantly kills them. * A Brotherhood initiate can be found burning a dead mirelurk with a flamer near the Jefferson Memorial after Project Purity becomes operational. He remarks that the creatures are dying in the new pure water and appear to require contaminated water to live. (He also notes that they smell rather bad.) There is also a Brotherhood Knight patrolling the steel deck, who mentions that they are encouraged to take potshots at the dying mirelurks. ** Despite this, the mirelurks that re-spawn in the tidal basin do not actually die by swimming in the water, though they spawn with greatly diminished health, allowing the Brotherhood or the player to easily kill them. Over time, however, they wear down the Brotherhood members who fight them and kill them or cause crippling injuries. * It appears that a re-skinned mirelurk king is later used in Fallout: New Vegas, where it is given the name lakelurk. It is unknown whether or not they are the same species. * Although Nukalurks are filled with the isotope for Nuka-Cola Quantum, they oddly don't inflict rads on their victims. Appearances Mirelurks appear in Fallout 3 and its add-on, Point Lookout. Behind the scenes * A mire is an area of bog, marsh, or other wet, swampy ground. So the mirelurks' name is fitting, as they tend to lurk in mires. * Mirelurk kings are similar in appearance to the Creature from the Black Lagoon. * Early in the development of Fallout 3, when undetected, Mirelurks would crouch down and fold their limbs under their shell to avoid view, giving the outward appearance of a rock (much like the mudcrabs of Bethesda's Elder Scrolls series). When anything came closer, they would slowly stand up. Bugs * Mirelurks killed in water will often flip over on their fronts and twitch. This is purely a graphical glitch related to their wireframe. Sometimes they will twitch so much they fall right through the floor, or become trapped in walls and doors while constantly playing a collision noise that can alert other enemies. * Sometimes when mirelurks are killed on land, body parts will sink into the textures on the floor, as much as half their body, and the remaining parts will flail and bounce. Sounds * Idle mirelurk * Mirelurk king sonic attack Gallery MirelurkCA.jpg|Concept art FO3 crabman concept.jpg Mistory.jpg Mirelurks AWM.jpg|Mirelurks in the Anchorage Memorial Mirelurk Eggs.png|A pile of mirelurk eggs FO3 mirelurk meat.png|Mirelurk meat, Nukalurk meat, hatchling mirelurk meat, softshell mirelurk meat FO3 mirelurk cakes.png|Mirelurk cake Swamplurks_Bog.jpg|Two swamplurks found dead near the Sacred bog's center Swamplurk queen trappers shack.jpg|A swamplurk queen in a cage found in Blackhall Manor Concept art by Adam Adamowicz CatfishMirelurkCa1.jpg CatfishMirelurkCA2.jpg CatfishMirelurkCA3.jpg MirelurkCA1.jpg MirelurkCA2.jpg MirelurkCA3.jpg MirelurkCA4.jpg MirelurkCA5.jpg MirelurkCA6.jpg MirelurkCA7.jpg MirelurkKingCA1.jpg MirelurkKingCA2.jpg MirelurkKingCA3.jpg MirelurkKingCA4.jpg MirelurkKingCA5.jpg MirelurkKingCA6.jpg MirelurkKingCA7.jpg MirelurkKingCA8.jpg Category:Fallout 3 creatures Category:Mirelurks Category:Point Lookout creatures Category:Fallout 3 cut creatures de:Mirelurk es:Cazador hombre pinza fi:Nukalurk fr:Fangeux it:Mirelurk pl:Błotniak pt:Mirelurk (Fallout 3) ru:Болотник (Fallout 3) uk:Болотник (Fallout 3)